THREE: Truth
by Eckskalibur
Summary: Ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha... Ha Ha Ha ha... HA HA HA HA! *Sigh* It all must end with us right? Correct, ar-tard. I swear, we won't let ? down. Neither of us will, but don't expect me to say sorry. I won't, but you must remember your job still, and then you can do whatever you want. Yeah, yeah, whatever... Come in if you dare...
1. 0: Prologue

Eckskalibur: "A moment of silence before it all begins…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

?: "…"

Eckslaibur: "You can start…"

? (with a deep voice): "The stuff this Author has out for his story will not be used for any money like purposes and each character that will be clearly marked by the main characters belong to their respective owners, if you don't get what I'm saying about the marking thing, then wait for a couple of chapters."

**Prologue: A reflection**

?:

"_Man, woman, child, infant, senior, sperm cell, corpse. All apart as to what we are and what we'll be, from the beginning to the end. Yet people insist that even after the end we live on, saying that someone or something created us for a divine purpose. What am I saying? I am one of those who believe in those ideas, yet somehow I feel unrelieved. I feel that we are all merely experiments and little dolls of these higher entities. Of course they aren't so bad, because these entities gave us the chance to think the way we do. Even though people might say I'm crazy if they heard me speak like this, such a nice child having so much hope for the world in his independent way, having thoughts that can and have scared many people, or even bring them into a state of complete depression. Ha. Partially stupid as to why I have to confine myself in a world where the hierarchy reigns supreme, just because they want to win in battles they can contain. Again, it makes me a hypocrite saying that, but what I'm getting out of it is that they only see their fields as small as their heads, while I see it in a bigger perspective, one that can be equivalent to that of the world and beyond, heck that's idea. I don't want to be confined to a world where I can only walk these many steps and can reach a step further than the rest of the population, because I have to listen to that everyday from my parents. They're nice folks, and I love them from the bottom of my heart (trust me I still have some humanity left in me) but the world is to confined in chaos and stupidity, and that kind of makes me less than willing to help out a lost cause like humanity._

_Hehehe… That's kind of funny, even after being so negative I can still think of positive thoughts. Anyway...back to my reflection of mankind's stupidity. In general, I think of mankind as one thing, the most pathetic, self-loving ignorant bastards and bitches that really believe in their own ideas of making themselves better and ignoring pain, yet go against that idea at the same time, as our system of memory and remembering things make us wish to never forget if we know something that interests us. Seriously, we don't know what is pure wrong or right, and by that I mean a singular idea that can purely self sustain our race in an equilibrium with everything else around us. It is really tragic, since we almost achieved that goal and would have made such leaps and bounds in progress if a couple of things wouldn't have interfered with the perfect world: idiotic people who believe that they need to obtain power at the cost of human suffering, and the ideas of capitalism where that sense of destroying another beings economic life for your own sake is somehow better than the Russian Communism, Really pathetic, and yet I can't stop but wish to help them. In the crises that we continuously make every century, I feel like the next generation always has to suffer for the mistakes of the previous one, even if they have problems of their own. Yet how we always fail, succeeding in creating something, but destroying another. What are we supposed to do, when we listen to the old and create the new, which will become old and outdated for the generation after this one I am in? What is the point of our so-called fruitful labor, when in general it is not even self sustaining, and merely a slowly torturing process towards an end to everyone's life, as we degrade and believe that we have lived life? What is the point to existing to begin with?"_

"_Geez dude, get a hold of yourself, your talking to yourself before everything ends and your just making everything sound depressing, add in some lighter tone to this will ya?"_

"_Alright, but that means I need to restart, and we don't have enough time…"_

"_It's OK, just continue from where you left off, and just say sorry to yourself so it would seem a bit easier to continue."_

"_Huh, I'll try that…_

_Anyways, it is true as to what I say, the world is quite pathetic as the main race consist of completely retarded people, but even in the darkest times in existence, there will always be something that can shine the darkness away. Us humans are those who shine before the darkness, yet it can still take over us like vessels towards an unknown goal for the darkness. Actually, let me rephrase my whole dark and light thing and change it into evil and good. Changed it? Good, onward to my monologue in the membrane._

_So, we are not strong at conducting many good actions, and many of us have been corrupted and altered from the contact of evil, some altered permanently to do the bidding of evil. Only a small amount of humans spread out around the world are not changed drastically by the evil, and even less are completely unaffected by the evil, but those people are either strong and don't change the world, or are secluded in their own world. I myself am a part of this flaw, as I too am secluding myself by doing this self-reflection, and it isn't the first one._

_But if I am so secluded, so stupid, a part of the flawed and inconsistent race, and believe the race should just die of so the world could be a better place, then why do I want to help it? I think the answer is simple to this idea, I was taught not to. I know, I know, I am sounding more of a hypocrite every second I make this self-reflection, but the diamond is only found when you dig deep, wash of the dirt, and find the truth behind the harsh cover. In my case, it is the love I have for this world. I am a member of a religion, and in this religion we believe to always love your family, your neighbors, and your enemies. I follow this code very closely in my heart, as it is the only thing that stands between me and complete insanity and psychopathic behaviors, and it really has made me who I am truly. From the beginnings of my life, until my teenage times in the present, I have always sustained a naive wish that everyone could be nice and good to one another, and even after being broken and turned into a pessimistic asshole, I still believe in that world, one filled with what people say ignorant bliss. Ugh, what was the point of this anyway?"_

"_Simple, it's a last message before everything changes remember?"_

"_Yeah, you're right, well back to the message. Anyways, yeah, I am not exactly sure as to how I would describe my ideals, except saying this. I am not here to be remembered, not to be seen as a hero, not be thought as a great philosopher, but to be remembered of my ideals. What are my ideals you're asking? Let me explain: If you are living with a race who are flawed, have done so many things that contradict others goals, are said to be the most developed people, have a variety of differences in their species or whatever you may call it in your culture, are fighting against one another constantly, are ruled by a hierarchy system, and just plainly look like a bunch of idiots waving a figurative flag that says 'I am a _ (insert race name here) and I am a living representation of hypocrisy, and so are the rest of my race, yet we still proclaim ourselves as the best shit since sliced bread and continuous try to contain the mess we created ourselves' then you have to with hold all of your anger, for there is no point. Two, if you completely understood what I just said then good for you, since this is the closest thing as you will get as a remedy towards the same pain I am and forever will suffer. Care for your people, care for the world, and care for yourself, as it is the only way as to live on without relaxation, without feeling the continuous hole in yourself grow, and to truly find inner satisfaction towards yourself. Finally, read this next line very carefully, for it is only the strong can understand. Heroes of all kind come from every part of the world, leaders come from every different from, yet what are you, what do you want? It is not I who will ask you for the better world, it is you, your people, the people you meet, the beings meet, the conversations you, and the life you live that will answer those questions, but I ask of something different of you. It's not the purpose of why you exist, it's not the way you create a system that will manage everything around you in your way, it is not what you want, and it isn't what you feel you need to do. This final part of the message is meant to reach to those who are seeking beyond all comprehension of what is and isn't. This message is meant to reach out for the ones who see into a new line of existence and can continue into the abyss us humans call infinity. If you find an ending to the infinity, you are wrong, for there is no end if you complied with the last two messages before this, and you should know that there is never end. So please, to the future generation of all of existence, remember this message, forget my name, forget my existence, and walk the road that is harsh, cruel, merciless, and beautiful as you will never find the end, but just a continuum of existence."_

The boy's two fingers left the side of his head, as went to the sides of his body. He was outside, standing under the orange sky turning black, as the shadow of a massive object began to block the sun. This massive object also caused the streets to be abandoned, vehicles left hollow and broken, the sound of the wind so loud as it passed by everything in its path, blood that was shed during the chaos dark came forth after the announcement of the object, and the few humans left on earth crying out for help of the fear caused by the object covering the sky.

Scientists had foretold this object to come in later years, but when they found out of the oddity of the arrival of this rock heading towards them, it was presumed to be too late. At first they tried to hide the information from the public, as to believing that they were providing the chance for the few special cases of humanity to survive and live on after the meteorite. They prepared everything for them, a home, food, water, oxygen, space, and everything that could possibly be needed that was built underground, at least that was the rumor. Yet how did the public find out about it you ask, blame mankind's own sense of fear and once again stupidity. No one knew who it was that broke and told the rest of humanity as to what was going on, but once one person from the outside knew of this information, the world knew it.

The earth had slowly created another catastrophe that rivaled the soon to be disaster, one that is considered to be worse than any possible world war. Man, woman, and child were effected from all across the globe, as every living being on earth tried to find a form of solitude that could protect them from certain destruction. Some tried to ignore the problem completely, believing that they were mere assumptions and another outrageous rumor created by an anonymous fool on the Internet, but they couldn't deny both the fact of the situation as well as the human need to follow the rest of their species. Others began to end their own lives as to either their belief of the apocalypse as a sign of a new beginning by their divine idol, the fear of surviving a possible genocide throughout their own people, losing your loved ones from someone else's hands or even from your own, or they had no more hope towards the flaw of humanity. The rest fought for supremacy of an indestructible solitude that would help them somehow from the massive impact the object was going to create, but only few had such facilities prepared and it was meant for the people they called important and special. The rest of humanity who weren't marked as special were left out, secluded and left to fend for themselves, leaving what is left in front of the boy.

He sighed in disgust, as he continued reminding himself that both the world and himself was the cause of this mess. He still had a mission though, and nothing was going to stop him.

Nothing will stop him. Nothing could stop him. And everything is stopping him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

?:

"Boy, I am sorry. For all I've known in my life, I honestly didn't know how both stupid and ingeniously lucky you were, or are in this case, to have done such an act. Yes, it may be suicidal, but within that insane mind of yours, you started something that will bring greater glory towards thy name, but it will also bring great responsibility and greater burden for you. And yet, you will never comprehend this burden, for you are so odd to keep away all things that attached you with this world and beyond. One wonders whether or not what you and I have done were somehow imperfect, and personally, as I will always say it boy, our choices were and are not perfect. It is far from that."

"So what? We still did our best, and saved uncountable worlds from their destruction, and don't give me the 'We also harmed just as many' speech because we, including the boy later on, believed and believe that we did the right things. Hell, we made the world, including ours, much better. Yes, having the little obstacles––"

"The same obstacles that nearly turned into an inter-planetary war of the superpowers."

"––Let me finish asshole! Point is, those 'obstacles' paved a way for new generations of fine youngins' and their own children to live in a healthy competitive and progressive society that feels like everyone has the right to be better and that they must help one another to achieve a better future, but that didn't make a mandating on being nice and fluffy to everyone. This could be in any form, as long as the reciprocate understood to some extent the reasoning behind the actions."

"Again, hard to comprehend my dark like friend. Since in this timeline, as well as many other timelines including worlds, there is no such thing as that type of thinking. Hell, the closest thing to that is probably an extreme evolutionist like view."

"And we all know what happened to Columbia…"

*smack*

"Ow! What the hell was that for."

"A, for referencing, and B, back to the topic at hand."

"Jeez dude, sometimes I question how we're related."

"Didn't I already answer that when we first started this talk?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Insanity **(Insanity)**."

"But back to the matters at hand.

"I really hope for the best for the kid. He's already taking up so much burden."

"So did we, and although we all complained in some way or another, we still survived in the end."

"I think you should reiterate that last part dude."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, 'We accomplished our goal'."

"Please don't say it like that."

"Doesn't matter dude, because we all know that even if we did the best we could, even if we changed the world, even if we changed our heart a bit to be a person as a whole, even after flippin' see things that could, would, and should've destroyed a person as a whole and not only surviving each encounter, but learned from each and everyone of them, I still think that we failed in our own true personal goal. And that's coming from me."

"I know, I know."

"Then why the hell don't we change something right now. We're not in the construct of space nor are we in the temporal timeline, because you know the nothing we learned from before is completely useless except for these types of situations!"

"We changed remember."

"And again, look where we landed in! An actual fucking entity so disruptive towards all of reality and so stupid as to not asking possible help, that we ended up like this! Right now, we can slip into reality once again just for a brief moment to stop all of this, to stop to bullshit-a-knee, to fix what could be a better future!"

"Are you afraid?"

"Wait, what?"

"I said, are you afraid?"

…

…

"Yes."

"Do you know how to trust?"

"What kind of a question is––"

"I said, do you know how to trust?"

"Nope."

"Then we should let this happen correct?"

"OK, yeah. But why are we here?"

"Another test."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"We are retarded caring for one another aren't we? Even though you are lying."

"Agreed to both grounds my brotha."

"Hey! WTH! I thought no spoilers you ass."

"You know whoever will see this in the infinitesimal multi-existences will never get this, unless the 'seer' is capable of telling the events as they unfold?"

"Oh yeah… Well shit."


	2. 1: It begins with us!

Eckskalibur: "OH yeah, first chapter to open up how the world could be one mell of a hess."

?: "Here comes darkness throughout the world."

?: "Are you sure about that idea dude?"

?: "…"

?: "Ecks, who the hell is that cloaked dude?"

Eckskalibur: "OH, he's going to disclaim our stuff."

? (with a deep voice): "The stuff this Author has out for his story will not be used for any money like purposes and each character that will be clearly marked by the main characters belong to their respective owners, if you don't get what I'm saying about the marking thing, then wait for a couple of chapters."

* * *

**It begins with us!**

* * *

Assassin:

"_What the fuck just happened?" _thought Karim as he rose from the white, non-stable ground_, "where the hell am I, why the fuck am I here, and why do I have a nose-bleed with a bunch of blood-stains on my shirt?"_

Of course, the last question he asked in his mind was quickly answered by his deduction that the blood-stains were caused by his nose-bleeding, but what caught his attention afterwards were the amount of people in the room. There were kids his age that came from around the world that were laying there on the "floor" as the same one as his, while 4 others, 3 teenagers and one looked like she was 20-ish years old, were standing, had a massive stain on their T-shirts, and also looking as confused as he was.

"_OK, so right now even though I have no clue on where I am, but at least I have my friends right here," _thought Karim as he quickly made a small smile, _"I mean they might know what's going on, right?"_

Karim had just started opening his mouth to pull a quick conversation out of it, before he was beaten to the punch by a door opening in front of them (approximately 2 meters away) and a man, 6 foot 3 inches, with an all white suite on him from shoes to hat, while the face was covered by a blank, white helmet, suddenly entered. The man had taken all the confusion from all 5 awoken people, and turned them into slight fear. All of them had started to have a quiver of fear on every inch of their bodies, but simultaneously they were all feeling a warm loving emotion. As some were already changing their stance to more of a fighting one, the white man was merely walking around all of the people, not just the 5, but the rest of the unconscious teenagers and some adults wearing military clothes.

As each second passes by, all of the conscious kids could only watch as this man had the odd capability to just observe the kids while completely ignoring the fact that there might be people who he would be attacked by. Now time started to extend as the teenagers and young adult started to sweat and let their guard down, which ironically enough was used as the man's opening to take them down, not through violence, but gravitational change in the environment.

"Argh!" screamed Karim as his the left side of the face and the front parts of the rest of the body hit straight to the ground. Everyone else started to get squished by invisible weights on their back and screamed for pain, but a short (5'5'), frizzy haired, Spanish looking kid started to stand up bit-by-bit, trying to go against the push of the gravity.

Suddenly, the kid fell back down, but only to his knee and hand, where this time he had a face colored and calm face. He went back up again, slower than the last time, and tried to get straight up, only to be given more weight from an unknown source. "_I can't let this happen to Saul_", thought Karim, "_I have got to find a way to save him_."

Karim started to slowly crawl to Saul finger-by-finger, nailing on a ground he doesn't even know whether or not it would be flat, or lead to a cliff. Karim just kept on with his guts and clawed to Saul. As he got to the point of being able to touch, he tried to grab on to Saul to bring his attention to himself. Rather than what Karim's logic completing its purpose, Karim was given a massive burn from the slight touch of Saul's toe and was somehow back to the same place he had started from. Karim wanted to scream as loud as he could for both the burn and the luck he was given just before meeting with his friend. He wanted to escape, run, and just get out of the place as soon as he can, even if death were his answer to stop the pain. Slowly, a dark hole had opened under Karim, as it grew bigger and bigger that its surface area was bigger than that of Karim's, while Karim was sinking into the darkness itself.

c?r?n?s

Wizard, Medic, and the Apprentice:

"_Is this seriously heaven, I mean really, I thought that there were more lights and unknown tranquility beyond a horizon, but not darkness_", thought Ali while on the floor, "_waaaaaiiiit… why can I still feel my limbs and smell iron_."

Ali started to twitch around for a second, arousing another person who woke up just before him. The guy was frizzy haired, 5'8' ft tall, skinny all around, wore a T-shirt saying "I Dubai" with blood all over the heart. He walked to Ali and tapped his shoulder to see if his friend were still alive or not. The boy heard a very concealed mumble and because of that he presumed his friend to be alive, leading him to turn him around sideways. What the boy was greeted to was a completely intact human, which opened its mouth and said with a stern voice, "Where the hell are we and why are you here Chris?" Chris was shocked that Ali hasn't noticed what his surrounding consisted of. "Well, what I can answer you with is that we're in some kind of room where its the volume seems endless, close by us are our friends from school, and three other people are having a nose bleed", said Chris in a fast pace and took a deep breath for his next slur of words, slowed down this time, " *huh*, *huh*, *huh*, on the other note, two of the guys having the nose bleed are Saul and Karim, while the other person is an old chick."

Ali finally pushed himself up so he could see the surroundings. Chris was right on everything he said, from the big room to the people that were from their school, but what he didn't say were the details of the room. The color of the room was a cream white and had many black lines laid on top them, creating a scientific like drawing look in it. Ali stood up, checked if he still had a nosebleed, and said, "What the hell is this place?" "I don't know, but there might some answers if we wake up the rest of the unconscious people", pointed out Chris in a smart-ass tone.

Ali didn't notice his classmates until Chris had once again told him of their existence. He walked straight to them before he heard a feminine groan. He turned to his left looking at a presumable 21-year-old woman, wearing a feminine black suit, with her hair tied back into a puffball. She started to move around her arms in a slight flailing motion, as if trying to swat a fly while still slightly asleep. Chris, being the one unaware on how foreign the situation they are in right now, asked without a slight sound of fear, "Hey, are you awake?"

Ali smacked the guy across the face, even if the Ali wasn't looking at Chris and was slowly approaching the young adult. "Sorry for my friend being dull, but do you need help?" asked Ali as he gave his hand to the girl. "Ugh, thanks ki… wait, aren't you Pieter's friends?" was the reply both the boys didn't expect the least.

"1, yes we are. 2, how do you know Pieter?" questioned Chris before Ali had the chance to get his question asked, by that time Chris tried to wake up Saul. The girl was already up with the help of Ali and she started to clean herself from any possible dirt that she might have attracted form where she didn't know where. She slowly looked around the room and had a blank stare at her first image after waking up. Her daydreaming was then interrupted by Ali's hand and Chris' remark, "If your not going to be polite enough to answer my questions from your ignorance, can you at least help everyone else."

The girl looked at where Chris was and he had helped out the boy with more than just lifting him up. He had searched for any sign of bruises or other injuries, because from what the three already conscious kids see, the guy seemed like he was in a fight with a lion. "I'm with Chris, can you at least answer who you are and how you know us?" screamed Ali, this time much farther then where the girl last saw him taking note on the spot they were in. The girl took a deep breath and answered with a calm voice, "If you must know so badly. My name is Reny Sella Nababan and I am his si…"

She got cut off by the a door opening, where a man dressed in an all white tuxedo, including a white bow and an odd faceless mask, which seemed to be waxed vigorously that even in the room it shone. The girl was stuck in place, yet when she saw the man walk, she had a nudge in her heart, saying that she should greet this man, that it is OK because he is someone she knows, which she couldn't explain. Although the rest of them also had an unexplained calm reaction to the stranger, two of the teens forced themselves into fighting positions. Ali and Saul were in fighting position, where Saul took a boxing stance, where Ali was more of an Asian martial arts stance with separated legs, his body turned to side, his right hand pulled back to his face, and his left hand was left in the front, forming a 'come get me' sign with his left hand. Chris only stood there, staring straight at the unexpected interloper of this whole phenomenon. How did he know that the white man was a suspect for why they were in this situation, a simple answer, he remembered being saved by him before the hideout for the asteroid impact was destroyed.

The white man only strolled to their direction, passing all five (including the 'Assassin') people, pointing his mask to the unconscious teens. None of the woken up humans, bloodstained teens and young adult, had left their eyes away from the man. After a good stroll around them, did he finally changed his gaze to the awoken ones, taking his time on each and every one of them. None of them were ready to do anything, because the being was too foreign to them, and from what can be seen from his suit, he has to have a good body build to be 6'6' and still thin. The white man continued his stares and stopped right as he set himself in the right in front of all of the awoken ones. Suddenly, the teens and the young adult were pushed to the ground, as the gravity on the room had increased ten fold. The force slowly crushed the teens, and their bones were slowly breaking and stabbing all the flesh it could reach. Ali was trying to continuously roll himself side ways, but each time he turned, the force kept on destroying him, leaving him to stop with his back to the ground. Chris didn't move at all, as he had reacted to the pressure by concentrating to with hold the pain, but that strategy would last for a short time. Reny on the other hand was already getting up, pretty smoothly, as if she just tripped. She looked around her surrounding, noticing the awoken teens in their pain. When she moved to help them out, she stopped in her tracks and was greeted with a burning feeling all around her body, as if nano sized bombs with the explosion of dynamite was set off and was set on each body cell that she has. She then dropped to the ground, lay on her back, and tried to cope with her pain as silent as possible.

Ali wanted the pain to end, he had to survive, and there was no way that he could die before knowing how the impossible is happening. He had to find out about it, research it, use it, and show it to the world, he must have some experience with it. Suddenly, his body had received relief from the gravity, and he started to float up to the sky, but Ali hadn't known this because he was closing his eyes the whole time the gravity pulled him down. When he started to wonder what happened to him, he finally opened his eyes and noticed his situation at hand, and was blown away from what he has done. Chris was now still on the ground, still under the power of the increase of gravity, but his attitude has changed drastically, from the inhuman pain that should never happen to a relaxed face, as if unaware of the problem at hand. In his mind, he was still experiencing the pressure, but he had lost his sense of it completely, but not in a way that he lost his senses on his body, because he started to move his body slowly (still affected by the gravity) and made small progressions to make his rise, but he had control of how he would feel the pain, retrieving the information of the event in a much slower manner. Reny was still experiencing her internal explosion and nothing dramatic has changed since she first started to gain her power to not be affected by the change of gravity, but even so, the pain had started to effect more than her body, it started to crawl into her brain and started to corrupt her brain with horrid images of death of her family, which she had somehow committed, it was horrifying for her.

Ali had finally gained enough control over his flight mode that it seemed he was standing up on air, except for the hanging feet. Ali then saw where his opponent was, close by to Saul, who somehow had miraculously stood up against the impact, and started to combat the white man first, although with no avail compared to the mysterious man's speed. With his shot for a surprise attack, assuming that the white man did not think that he was in control over his flight, Ali forced himself to be shot straight at the white man. The next scene was to fast to be scene by the human eye so here it goes if the speed of ten times slower than 1 second._ Ali almost touched the white man, only to be countered by him turning sideways so he could grab Ali with his left hand and pulled his face to Saul's punch, which was meant for the white man._ Although Ali had fighting experience from his odd hobbies, he didn't expect the mysterious man to even be able to touch Saul. Sadly, because of the punch, Ali was blown 50 meters away from his friends. Ali had now lost conscience, losing his ability to fly, but not being affected by enormous gravity. Saul on the other hand was still in a battle against the white man, continuing his useless struggle. Chris then started to get himself up, with his body still affected by the gravity. He slowly walked up to the increasing heat of battle with the Saul and the white man, only to be stopped by a being much more powerful than him, but not stronger than the white man. The being was shining so brightly that Chris could not see who it was. The shining being walked slowly to the mysterious and powerful white man. Before the imminent battle, the fist fight with Saul and the white man came to a stop, as the white man finally countered by blocking Saul's flying punches with his bare palm, creating a shockwave that was passing the white man; as he grabbed him, and threw Saul behind him. Saul landed right on top of Ali, who was also starting to get up only to be rejected by his opportunity of retaliation by his flying friend. Chris knew that whatever he would do, he had no chance on interfering the super beings powers, so he went to Ali and Saul's aid. Chris didn't lose his sights on the impending battle, so as soon as he arrived at the mess making sure his friends weren't going to die, he quickly set his sights back to the inhumans, only to see the two in a face off. What Chris didn't know was that not only was Karim's body gone (for certain reasons), but Reny's body also disappeared.

The battle was about to commence, but before any of them struck a physical blow, the white man finally spoke with a sleazy voice, "So, all of you have finally awoken your powers, I thought I was wrong with my calculations and choice, but it seems that all of you have achieved the abilities that can only come from years or decades of experience. All of you have truly astonished me, and I thank you so much for giving me a great battle. To make amends of my faults, let me introduce myself. My name is…"

c?r?n?s

Warrior:

"_What the fack_", thought Saul in his head, his body shaky and lifted up by something he didn't know, "_where the hell am I, and why am I lifting into the air._"

Saul slowly opened his eyes, mostly seeing a white background with a big shadow covering that white background. He was still weak and his mind didn't digest the images he was seeing fast enough, but he did have enough time to interpret the white background.

"_Am I in heaven?_"

He started blinking, and at that point all of his bodily function were restored, and now he saw the background clearly and the shadow figure as well. The shadow was actually his friend Chris, who was whispering his name. The whispering confused Saul, making his head question on why he was whispering to him, most of them consisted of negative scenarios. Saul had to push the questions aside, because he had to make a friend of his not worry about him. He started to get up, leaving Chris behind on the floor trying to get up as well. Chris was trying to get Saul's attention to make sure that he wasn't hurt, but Saul was trying to take in everything that he was seeing right in front of his eyes.

His mind had processed the same idea as Karim, Ali, Chris, and Reny had, but he had not noticed his nosebleed, which was much more in comparison to the other guys and one girl. He then realized a door opening from far away, where a humanoid with a full cover mask dressed in a full white suite, including white leather gloves entered from the door. The Humanoid started to walk briskly towards Saul and his friends. Saul went into a defensive boxing pose without realizing it, but he when he realized his actions he shrugged it of as good instincts. His stance wasn't as graceful as Ali's, but he sure had a fighting aura emitting around him that was so strong, it even had a color, which was brown.

The man walked right to them, but changed course as soon as he got close to the team. He had changed his route from closing into the group of awoken people, into encompassing the whole group of unconscious people, with his mask facing the pile of bodies laying around in an unorganized manner. Saul had not lost his sense of impending danger, but he had gained something else from the mysterious being's walking, he felt as if he knew the guy, not by his posture or the mysterious way he didn't introduce himself, but by the fact that he was feeling a weird connection like safety, as the being walked by. The being then finished his walk and was right back where he started, in front of all of the people, both asleep and awake. The group of humans was still too confused and insecure of the foreign situation, so they continued on standing there and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the ground felt heavier than usual, and it got worse as it literally pushed down all of the awoken people straight to the ground. The next seconds were torture for the group of people, and they couldn't do anything about it. Not Saul, he was defying his painful predicament. At that moment he was kneeling with his right leg, both his arms pushing against it to support his soon to be broken body. Saul was using up all his energy to keep his position he was, and he wasn't ready to give up his last hope for survival, he wanted to do much more with his life. For a split second Saul felt something touch his foot and he tried to look back to find out whom it was, but all he could see was the pile of unconscious people. Saul tried to bring back his gaze to his hands, but he felt something coming close to him. He looked up expecting the man still far away from him, only to find out the stranger was right in front of him, looking down on Saul. Saul had instantly felt both fear and hatred to the man, because for no one, not even his friends, have ever looked down on him.

In that instant, Saul released so much energy and converted it into his physical performance, making all the muscles in his body condense hard enough to be as hard as steel. Remarkably, his senses were now in Saul's control to the degree of shutting his body's nerves so he could feel nothing. His bones were now much more powerful, since his bones were already squeezing like a cartoon wrestling champion giving you a bear hug, and it could be comparable to diamond strength. Saul slowly rose to his feet, not from the gravity, but because he discharged the force from his energy wave that was confined from the sheer pressure. When he finally stood on both his feet he looked up to meet with the mysterious being's face, but couldn't find out where to look properly from the shiny reflective white mask. Their gaze at each other felt like hours, Saul having to find out what the man was thinking. His adrenaline then kicked in, making him make the first blow in the ridiculous fight. His fist was going at the speed of 200 miles an hour, aimed straight at the mysterious man's head, but the stranger only tilted his head slightly, barely missing the punch. If Saul were still a normal human that recently learned that they became superman and had never been in a fight, the force of his punch would have pulled Saul, but Saul had experience from multiple street fights back in Spain, so he adjusted ridiculously fast. Still, even with his logical, changing, and tactical punches to the white man, he dodged it without breaking a sweat or felt the draft from the punches. Even with his continuous failures, Saul knew that he could keep this up for as long as he wants from all of the adrenaline.

His continuous pride had instantly changed when the white man did something he should have never done. In an instant, Ali had somehow gotten to the back of the white man, lunging at him from an angle that Saul deduced from jumping, but was countered with the white man's turning his whole body 90 degrees to his left, barely missing Ali's punch. Saul was already afraid that he would hurt his friend from his fist so he tried to pull it back, but the weird man had grabbed Ali's hand and pulled him closer to Saul's punch. At first Saul thought that Ali would break his face into a million pieces and would have killed him, but what he saw astounded him. The punch had turned into some kind of force that pushed Ali far away from him estimating that he was pushed 40-60 meters away, mostly likely 50-ish meters _**(good guess dude)**_, and from Saul could see he was quite fine outwardly. Even so, the stranger's actions had brought out an even more rage to Saul, for now he was both pissed at himself and the stranger for hurting his friend, but mostly at the stranger. His fists started to fly even faster than before, the draft even more powerful than his first wave. Even so, the man simply dodged the punches so easily, dodging the low, middle, and high punches, this time some of the punches only millimeters away from impact. The boy was becoming more frustrated; knowing that even the force around his fist wasn't even grazing the man. Even so, Saul couldn't give up, he had to find answers, he had to get his friends and himself to safety, and this guy or thing even could give them an answer then he would have to beat him to his knees to get it. Although his attempts would have been deemed honorable, he got nowhere from his punches and he knew that quite well.

Before all hope was lost for the poor boy, he noticed a bright light emitting behind him. How did he know there was bright lights, well explain to him how suddenly there is along shadow popping out nowhere without a large amount of light. Although Saul was very curious of this light, he had no time to be distracted from his rebel against his prey. Even if he wanted to continue, the last of his strength and will was used in one punch, a punch that he deemed to probably work via the distraction of the light. Yet what he got for a reaction wasn't another dodge, but a palm. That palm got hold of the boy's fist and he let the pressure, the force, and the power pass through the stranger's body. Even if he didn't get punch in the face, the stranger's hands had somehow survived the impact and his clothes were unscathed, as if nothing but a flimsy punch had hit the man.

Next thing he remembered was he being thrown to the back of his enemy and landing on his fallen comrade, Ali. As he crashed into his friend, the last images he saw was Chris kneeling close to him, grabbing his wrist, with a sudden rush of energy coming back to him, which made him faint.

III

Apprentice:

She felt power surge through her body, she felt great, and she saw teenagers getting their asses handed to them. If this were some kind of Internet video that her brother would have shown her, she might have laughed, but she needed to stop this madness, now. She walked to the stranger, now with so much courage going against a foe that moved almost as fast as light. As she closed in on her enemy, the stranger had noticed her awakening and quickly disposed of the short, yet incredibly powerful, boy. After his quick clean up, he shook of what seemed to be the pain from that last punch, but she wasn't surprised, the blast looked like it could blow away a whole building.

She was now close to the stranger, mid-range distance away from the him/her/it, and only until now had she noticed that the being was quite big and had a swell built physique. She would have drooled over the being, looking a bit like a model of her dreams, but she gave her target a cold glare. After a minute of what seemed like an intense stare down that lasted for hours, the woman wanted to break the standstill, but was cut of from the stranger.

He had a beautiful voice, again a voice of her dreams, but had a sleazy tone added with his words, "So, all of you have finally awoken your powers, I thought I was wrong with my calculations and choice, but it seems that all of you have achieved the abilities that can only come from years or decades of experience. All of you have truly astonished me, and I thank you so much for giving me a great battle. To make amends of my faults, let me introduce myself. My name is Nomad. Nice to meet you Reny Sella Nababan."

The man surprised Reny of both how relaxed he was from a bunch of people that have super human abilities who tried to almost kill him, but he was super human himself so that kind of explained his relaxed tone. Yet, how did he know her name that well when she had not introduced herself to the man?

"I know what your thinking, what's going on, where am I or should I say 'we' since your not the only one who just learnt that they are super human…" the man suddenly paused as he waved his hands to the 2 unconscious and 1 boy who was shaking the short boy on top who seemed to have started to regain consciousness, while the boy under him had his arm slowly tightening and loosening, making a fist and back to a palm, "but back to the point. One thing you should know, you are not dead."

In her head she gave out a quick sigh, but her face was still cold and analyzing the stranger for all of his actions, trying to see if he is lying. Sadly, the only things that Reny knew that would indicate the honest answers were a person's eyes and the sound of his voice, and both of those options were useless for this man. The man then continued with his introduction, "I know there was a meteor hitting our planet, but I saved all living beings on earth in the last second…"

Reny knew that if she let him continue his monologue she might have found out about other important things that could lead her to some clues as to what and who this man was, but the instant the man spoke of saving everyone on earth had shut down all of her sense of logic and her instincts had kicked in. She lunged at the man, or 'Nomad' as he explained, and reached out for his supposed neck. Nomad was too surprised by the girl's action and couldn't defend himself from her grip, leaving him into her submission. As Reny gained a good grip on her prey, she lifted him up so that his feet couldn't touch the floor, and started to growl. Her grip slowly tightened, feeding her wild instincts even more, as she was ready to torture this bastard for information on her family.

Suddenly, Reny felt a grip on her wrist, making her stare into her prey shift to her arm. What she saw was a white gloved left hand trying to get a grip on her, which at first confused her, but when she realized what he was doing the only thought that came up was 'You **DARE** touch **ME!**!' That thought and the prey's mistake led her to show the man what power this petite Indonesian girl could do. Surprisingly, the man didn't start to gasp for air, but only continued to get a grip on her wrist, irritating Reny even more. At that point she was ready to beat the living soul out of him, but it was too late for her. She was awoken from her chaotic trance, and noticed that she was now on the ground, back first. Now she was the prey, and the prey had played a harsh trick on her by giving her the same treatment she got from him. Her wrist quickly rose in pain, and with the girl's mind finally computing with her situation, she noticed the immense pain that grew on her wrist. Her mind was in complete disarray, doing anything it could to stop the pain. She wanted to scream her lungs and mind out so the pain would go away, but without her realizing it, her pain had stopped.

III

Medic and Nomad:

Chris was once again left on the sidelines, sometimes allowed to enter the field when the danger was gone, but after watching someone suffering in front of his own eyes, he snapped. Chris couldn't stand it, he didn't want to see it, and hell better make a reservation because this good boy was going to make his first bad deed.

He approached the stranger with anger and vengeance in his mind, wishing only pain in his opponent's physical and mental state. Chris' hands started glowing dark green, and his sclera was coated with green energy as well.

'_Flashback-ish'_

The boy knew that he wasn't as strong as his comrades, but he knew that he had an ability with people's bodies. How did he know? It was when Saul and Ali woke up just a minute ago, they seemed to have not sustain any damage internally was a surprise, and the fact that he could both sense and see heat emitting from the body and the insides of his friends to check on their well being was already a sign that he was special.

'_Flashback-ish ends'_

Nomad had little to no hope on his new opponent giving him a challenge, since even the seemingly most powerful adversary had fallen from his might. He then felt pity for Chris, as he assumed that even with a little light show the boy would not have changed much. He sent a quick jab at Chris' face, but was stopped by Chris' bare palm. Nomad was quite surprised on how the supposedly weakest member of the teens was overcoming his sheer strength, yet there he was unharmed in any way. Although what Nomad should have done was concentrate on Chris' next move, because it was going to affect him for quite a while. After a second from Chris' rebellion and his quick flashback, he let go of the man's left hand and slammed his right palm at Nomad's right arm. Chris had pinpointed a weak spot in the man's suite, which actually acted like his armor, explaining why the suite wasn't blown away the whole time.

Nomad's arm started to break, sounding multiple crack sound in the process. When he realized his mistake, Nomad jumped backwards to gain some distance between him and his new foe. When he landed, he returned his gaze back to Chris, who was now covered in green aura, emitting its energy like a continuous burst of fire. He couldn't what he was seeing, and he knew what would happen if Chris wasn't stopped. Nomad quickly ran to Chris' behind, hardening his hand into a karate chop, and in almost a flash gave a chop to the back of Chris' neck. For being the untrained citizen he was, Chris couldn't keep up with Nomad's speed, and succumb to his technique without any retaliation.

As Chris' body was falling from his unconscious state, Nomad caught the boy's body and slowly lowered it to the ground. As Nomad came stood up, a computer like voice started to speak with the man, "Master, are they as you expected them to be?"

"More than what I expected N.O.A.H., they have reached to expert level skills within no time, and it seems Chris and Karim have started to use Master class abilities. It seems I have picked the right people to do the job. Prepare each of them a room fitted with their wishes." Nomad turned around and walked into the nothingness, where the door he came from appeared in front of him. He opened the door, and before he entered the room behind it, he looked back to the room with five unconscious people on the floor, and a holographic projection slowly dissipating.

"We are the new hope…"

c?r?n?s

?:

The earth, a decent sized planet that housed 7 billion humans on its planet, letting it slowly die, and yet being saved by the corruptors at the same time. Now it is only a giant rock covered with destruction all around, nothing but death and apocalypse smeared onto everything that made the earth a living planet. No more green grass and trees that gave clean air, but dead black grass spread out on the cracked and salted land. The luscious green trees that gave clean air for humans were now broken, split, burned, dissolved, and almost completely extinct from the face of the rock. Cities were in ruin, as ruble filled the roads, destroyed cement of the streets, and metal from either cars or lampposts were the only remnants left of the previous life that existed on the rock.

"_So, this is what happened to the earth, and it was done from one man…_" A man covered with a ripped cloak walked on baron streets of a compound, "_Really? Am I surprised that it was the same thing that destroyed the dinosaurs that almost destroyed mankind? History you gigantic bitch you._"

The man then stopped dead in his tracks, facing a small house that was the only building left standing. The boy stared into the blood red sky, striped with the color of plain blue, as it flowed throughout the heavens faster than the clouds. He closed his eyes and a tear streaked down his cheeks, still out of sight from the special cloak he wore. The man then lowered his head and took one last look at the house in front of him.

He lifted his left hand and aimed his left palm at the building, charging an ungodly darkened scarlet red beam, emitting an aura of that crippled the ground under him even more. The man then turned around and blasted his energy beam to the opposite direction, neglecting the house from its destruction. The energy ripped a small whole through the atmosphere the size of a football **(or soccer ball for all you Americans)**, which grew taller and wider to give space for the man to walk into. When the hole grew big enough for the man, he looked back at the home he visited, and sighed with despair as to what had, has, and might happen. The man then approached the portal and stuck his hand inside it, absorbing the energy that created the rift and fixing the stasis of reality.

"It is not time yet…" the man took out a small black box the size of his palm with traces of red stripes surrounding it, "I need a place to begin the end…"

He held the box with his left hand and powered it with the same demented energy used for his laser. The box was then surrounded by a black aura and didn't respond instantly. Then, from the top of the box, shot out a tall pillar of more dark energy that reached to the skies. As the box stopped pouring out its darkness, the energy released had stayed in the skies, disappearing after passing through the heaven's red and blue.

Once again, time passed without a single event arising, only to wait and observe the death surrounding the man. It seemed all so bitter sweet in his mind, but more sweet than anything else.

Suddenly, the red and blue clouds became black, and started to create a strong storm. Lighting and thunder were popping out from every section of the sky, releasing its relentless power. The winds were also strong, bringing much ruble with it as it goes through its current. And then there was rain, rain that was different like the storm, but much worse. The rain was not blue, was not white, was not yellow, but red, scarlet red. As it fell from the sky, and made contact to the earth, it passed through any obstacles that lay between the odd water with the rock.

The large storm lasted for 30 minutes, and the man stood within the storm as long as it lasted. As the storm came to a stop, so did the apocalypse and the earth's degradation. The world came back to what it was, back to the norm that it pertained, with the exception of buildings, which were no where to be seen. The only thing that was a building left standing on the planet was the small house the man looked at.

All seemed to have gone right in the world, until the earth came upon another twist of fate. The return of the blue sky was destroyed as a black one that showed the universe came upon the view of the heavens. The sun did not appear within the vast existence of space, yet the world was still lighted by the same sun. The man on the other hand had not changed, only showed his true form. He wore a jet-black ballroom suite, with every single part of his clothes black, including his gloves. An equally jet-black helmet, with small horns popping out right on top of his eyes set on his supposed forehead, covered his face.

"Twas truly tragic what had occurred to this desolated planet I know as a home," the man started walking away from the house he stared upon, as if there was nothing there to begin with, "but I have no time to dwindle in some kind of coincidence, I need to start planning on how to bring down man kind and destroy Nomad."

The man grew wings, black-feathered wings, and flew west passing the Pacific Ocean. He then landed on a green field of grass, almost too beautiful to imagine form what became of it before. The man then raised his left hand and a giant building that looked like a castle erupted form the ground.

"They said America ran the world, and look what they can achieve in their 4 year term," the man stood proud in front of his creation, pleased with the design he chose, "Yet one man in power without listening to a bunch old farts can build a whole castle slash fortress in mere seconds by merely stretching his arm, seriously, what is wrong with this picture."

The man was greatly pleased at his creation, but he still didn't have time to waste, he needed his first source of power, and he needs it quickly since Nomad had probably gained some soldiers on his side.

The man then took out his small box within his coat and pressed a button on the top of it. The box then floated above his hand and started to unfold and reshape itself into something that made the man only happier as it transformed. The box then reshaped itself into a door, a door that was made out of black metal, with the knob carved out of wood. There was no keyhole for this door, but since this door acted like a special entrance for one person to enter, there wasn't a point to have a lock for it to begin with right?

The man grabbed the knob and was ready to turn it, but he started to talk again, "Nomad might have the power of mankind's spirit, but I have a fuckin' planet to help me charge this baby up."

His body suddenly glowed green, as energy from the earth flowed from his feat, passing through his whole body, and then flowing into the doorknob. He turned the knob, and it opened the door revealing a continuously changing image of different people, environments, buildings, food, events, and almost anything else you can imagine appeared behind the door, but it was only images of the real deal.

The man then looked at the images flashing before his eyes, and started thinking of his next move. "_Let's see, should I start gathering the powerful allies or should I go for the infantry men_," the man was scratching his head to ease the annoyance of deciding, "_If I start with the strong guys I can think about what they could provide, which would be quite the resilient power against those retards, but they are too powerful to be easily controlled by my presence. Wait, there is the choice of those guys, but they are dead, or at least destroyed since they didn't have souls._"

The man then saw into the door once again, trying to look into an image that responded with his memories. He then saw the door portraying images of a grand battle between a purple armored man and an anthropomorphic dinosaur, with different dinosaur parts latched onto its body. The fight then turned into one of a red armored man fighting against the dinosaur, but it was the same armor used for the previous image before as the resemblance of the armor design was very strong. The images didn't make the man any happier as he was before, since he knew of these events before hand. Then two images were appearing right next to one another. One showed of the image of a thick broken red coin with a bird image on it, and another was a Japanese man sucking in thousands of thick grey coins through his chest.

The man was intrigued by the revelation of the door, showing him something that he could work with. He then followed the message of the images, and started plotting on how to bring back his source of power. It only took a second for him to make his dream into reality, and it will work with minimal consequences. His clothes then changed form into a more casual set of long brown baggy pants with multiple pockets all around the legs, a pair of Adidas sneakers, and a black shirt with a spiked circle at the chest portion.

"Truly this is a marvelous time to be in," the man spoke in a snobbish accent added with a deep voice, "For I shall obtain the upper hand now. So long my new home, for I shall bring friends back for dinner."

The man entered the door without fear, and it automatically closed behind him.

c?a?k

?:

"Ain't that a kick in the pants right guys! He hasn't even told you his name… What?! You think this is Ecks? Fuck NOOO! I'm my own man and I am important, so you better listen to me, HEY! I SAID LISTEN TO MEY, COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YEEEEEEEEEET…"

* * *

_AU:_

_Well, that was the second chapter to what will be a crazy experience. Seriously though, hope this story becomes successful, 'cause I've literally put a lot of heart into this._


End file.
